Scared Little Boys
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Kids often bully because they were once bullied themselves. An attempt at explaining Karofsky's possible past. Arguably slightly AU.


Hey everyone, me again. There was something Sue said about how bullies were probably bullied once themselves. And it got stuck in my head…so its arguably AU.

I own nothing.

As far as **warnings** go there is some violence and language and I'm sure more is needed, but I feel like warnings are like spoilers. Shrugs. I hope you enjoy regardless

* * *

**Scared Little Boys, and What They do to Protect Themselves**

"Kurt you tried, we both tried, but look what happened. Not that I'm not happy that you're now at Dalton but" There was a heavy sigh as the Dalton boy's voice faded, "I think at this point there is nothing left we can do about _him_, he's not really a boy worth our attention anymore."

Dave Karosky didn't know which was pissing him off more; the fact he had just called been 'boy', the fact they were talking about him like they didn't know he was there (which in all fairness, he had wedged his over sized body so low and so close to the partition at Breadstixs, they might not have noticed him) for the last ten minutes, or that they thought they knew him.

"I know, " Kurt's voice carried over the barrier. "It's just three years of torment are hard to forget. I just wish I knew why…"

"Probably daddy-issues…"

"Two." Dave interrupted then cursed himself when he realized he had spoken out loud and the silence told him that he had been heard. He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet, setting it down knowing it more then covered his dinner. Sliding out of the booth he started to walk away, but instead he went to the other side of the partition where there was still silenced.

"Two years. I didn't even live here during the school year my freshmen year." He paused, convinced he's done, but he can't resist, "And you can stop acting like you know me."

With that he walks off, out of the restaurant, into the parking lot where he hopped in his car and drove home only to find it empty. His father was probably still at the office making up the time he had left to handle the now former principal Sylvester and the school board. He tried to finish up his homework but he kept hearing the Dalton kid's voice in his head repeating his speculation. Dave scoffed out loud, _daddy issues_, it was entirely ridiculous. His parents had divorced when he was six and he and his brothers had stayed with their mother while their father moved out here to Ohio. He mother remarried, had another child, and every summer the boys came out to visit Paul. Then two years ago…well, it had been decided Dave would stay in Ohio. His father had been great, there had never been resentment or oversized expectations. Dave tried to focus his brain on the math in front of him in an attempt to block out the memories, but still they slipped to the surface.

"_I j-j-just want to get away, Mom. I can't stand being here any more. It'll…h-h-h," He grew frustrated as he couldn't get the word out, "Help, I swear."_

"_David, what's going to help you is talking about what happened." His mother was reluctant to let him out of her sight again. She tried to approach him to check his head, concerned that he was getting anxious._

"_I'll ta-talk to some one in Ohio. I'll talk to Dad."_

"_What about Eli? And Dan? They'll help make sure you stay safe."_

"_Yeah." His older-by-five-minutes look alike spoke out from the door way. "Stay, David."_

"_Dave." He corrected._

_His mother bit her lip, he had been insisting that more and more in the last couple of months since she had gotten that nightmare-ish phone call. He'd been getting moodier, started acting out against his brothers, and little sister. He even started arguing with Jeremy, and the fifteen year old had always had a better than expected relationship with his father…and then there had been his comment the night before. "Fine. I'll talk to your father."_

Angrily he slammed the math book shut, absentmindedly running his hands through his hair, freezing as he hit the line of bumps. He gave up on continuing his homework, so he sat back wondering what to do, he didn't feel up to hanging out…his father would be pissed since he was technically only allowed out of the house to get food and go to school and had banned anyone from coming over. Frustrated with himself, he got up from the kitchen table and headed towards his room, telling himself he'd finish the homework before school the next day. He walked into room and began to undress. He started to ignore feeling on his skin,

"_Tell anyone…and I'll kill you…"_

He squeezed his eyes tight trying to force the memory out. He had managed to move on since he moved here, he had become the person he should have been in the first place. But since he had met Kurt Hummel it had set off everything he had tried to leave back in California. He was just jealous of Kurt's defiance to harrasment, how Kurt didn't let them get to him (for the most part). He wanted Kurt's life...he want the life he had started having once upon a time, he wanted what Kurt had, he wanted it back.

"_David," His mother's voice came from the other side of the door as it opened before the mother of four left the guest standing in twins' doorway._

"_David." The second voice made his head whip around, sending a sharp pain through his head._

"_G-g-get out! Get out." He snapped._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know he knew, that he would do that. You don't have to leave, we can still…I'll fix this."_

"_I-I-I said get out."_

"_Come on, David, six months….you said that you lov….."_

"_It's all your f-fault. I hate you, okay? So, get out, fag." He whispered the word fiercely leaving the other boy in shock until finally giving up._

Sighing at all the justification that he repeated over and over again in his head, he went into the bathroom and pulled his shirt off, and forced himself to look at the mirror. The jagged scars, continuing out of sight, there were scars on his head…everything remained hidden. He wore t-shirts in practice, and all of the guys on the team were too afraid of him to say anything, plus they probably thought it made him pretty badass. He changed, brushed his teeth, spat, and went to attempt to force himself to sleep. He was exhausted from everything as it was, exhausted of trying to forget what had happened, tired of being angry, just tired. He blinked a few times before finally falling asleep.

"_Tell anyone, and I will kill you." The voice wasn't his own and when he looked around there was no Kurt Hummel standing in the halls of McKinely, instead he recognized the dumpster and the graffiti on the brick wall and his breath caught in his throat. Not again, not again, he pleaded with his brain to wake up, but as the blow to his stomach came he knew it was going to happen. Several more blows managed to bring him to the floor on all floor._

"_What's the matter, faggot, can't even stand like a man?" Attempting to block out the jeering voice, he shouting for the attack to stop, but that only made the laughter grow louder._

"_You want me to stop? Stop what, this?" The kick knocked his hand out from in front of him so that his face slammed into the gravel. "I'm only giving you what you deserve. Kissing another guy, come on, like you're not asking for this." He tried to turn his head for a breath only to feel the sole of the shoe press against his cheek. "You want to be different, you're going to be treated different…just like the shit you are."_

_The shoe released his face before it moved to his back, and his arms were wrenched behind his back with one arm while the other hand grabbed his hair, pulling his face up, "Now, apologize for forcing yourself on to him, trying to make him disgusting like you…Go on, fag."_

_He looked up and it was the worst blow of all, as the memory turned into a night mare; because the boy who was supposed to be standing there with shame and shock across his face had been replaced with a smug looking Kurt Hummel. This Kurt had hate in his eyes as he stepped forward, "Is that a tear?" A laugh, "Oh, come on Dave, its only what you deserve." As the boy walked away Dave felt one final blow to the face before he gasped for breath._

_

* * *

__So there's that._

_I would just like to thank everyone for ready this and my other two one-shots for the Glee Fandom. I've got one more one-shot coming up the next twenty four hours before I return to working on my Emmerdale fic._

_Don't forget to review. Would love to hear what you think._


End file.
